Celeste
by indigobutterfly
Summary: Spoiler if you haven't seen Season 7 yet. Jane and Lisbon's first thoughts as they hold their baby for the first time. First chapter Jane, second chapter Lisbon.
1. Chapter 1

Celeste

**Jane.**

I hold you in my arms and rock you gently. I marvel at your beauty. You are so delicate, yet I already feel the power radiating out of you. I look at your big, green eyes. Your mother's eyes. You look at me and it's like you already know that your dad will need a lot of patience and tenderness. You look at me and I feel like you can touch my soul, the same feeling I have when your mom looks at me. I already feel you'll be strong and generous, like your mom. One day, you will become a wonderful woman, you will probably own a gun or two, just like your mom. It's ok, I will teach you some of my best tricks, you never know when they might be useful.  
You smile at me and wrinkle your nose and I lose the last piece of sanity I have in me. I can't believe that we made you, your mom and I. I can't believe I am a dad again. I always thought that falling in love again was already more than everything I could ever hope for, but you are here now, and I know you were the missing piece to your mom's happiness, thus my happiness.  
One day I will tell you everything about your little sister and her mother. I will tell you how I lost them, and how I thought that was the end of my life. I will tell you how your mom took me by the hand, never letting it go, gently helping me to find a new reason to live. I will tell you how she saved my life.  
You move your little hands and I take one in my hand. They are so tiny. I look at you and I try to memorize every single detail of your face, your soft hair. My memory palace has a new room just for you. I look at your mom who's peacefully sleeping right now, and how can I express how grateful I am, that she brought you into the world, to me. Your house is ready, your room is waiting for you. Everything is ready, and I can't wait to begin our life together.  
I will do my best to be a better dad, to be a better person. I've been selfish and greedy, and I took my family for granted. I won't make the same mistake again. You and your mom are not for granted, and I will live every day knowing that.  
You were sent to me from above, I am sure.

Celeste.


	2. Chapter 2

Celeste

Lisbon.

I look at you, and I can't believe that you are finally here.  
Thinking that I was so scared when I found out that I was pregnant. But life sometimes has a particular way of making things work out in the end. And, in the end, you became my special wedding surprise for your dad. I will always remember the look on his face when I told him with my eyes that you were on your way. I was scared that it would have been difficult for him. Especially when we found out that a baby girl was on her way home. But all the fears, all the insecurities just melt away the first time when could see you, the first time we could listen to your heartbeat. I know he's going to be the best father I could have ever hoped to find. He has built you such a beautiful house and the coziest of bedrooms. I know he's going to spend a lot of sleepless nights watching you sleep. He'll make sure that you'll be loved, that you'll be safe. And I suspect he's going to be the one buying you the most beautiful dolls, and with whom you'll have a lot of tea-parties, while I'll be the one who's going to teach you self-defence. You'll never have a boring day with me and your daddy.  
I promise you that I will do my best to be a good mother. I've lost mine when I was so young, and I still needed her, so forgive me if I'll make some mistakes, I have to learn a lot. I wasn't expecting you, I honestly thought that I was never going to be a mother, that I had already been one for my brothers. But that's not quite the same thing. Now I understand my mother's words, when she used to say that a baby is like a delicate flower you have to help growing. You have to know how much you have to water it, how to protect it from the wind, from the rain. A mother is a like a gentle breeze, like a protective shadow. And when the flower is ready to blossom, mothers are there to support and love, even when the flower is strong enough to face the wind and the rain by itself.  
I hope I will be good enough for you. You are the most precious treasure, and I wish my mother was here to see you but, I know she was right next to me the moment you were born, and she's right here as I'm looking at you, while we are looking at each other.  
You're the gift I didn't know I wanted, you're the life I didn't know I wanted to live.  
You're a gift sent from up above.

Celeste


End file.
